TCAS Presents: Story 2, Big Bang
by SimonetteAnce
Summary: The chipmunks and the chipettes have a concert in England and Dave wants them to experience and English holiday called Fireworks night. so Simon decided to make the ultimate firework with the help of a bespectacled friend. Early stages of a Simonette romance one-shot. (I know their American, but I'm English and forgot they were so sorry if the story line is a bit rubbish)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHIPMUNKS OR CHIPETTES OR ANY OF THE INTIAL IDEAS OF THIS STORY **

**So I decided to do this little story for fun, it was in my head and I wanted to write it down so please tell me what you think, this is story 2 in TCAS!**

* * *

The Chipmunks Adventure Series Presents: Story 2, Big Bang 

It was a chilly November morning at the Seville residence. The skies were grey and there was a chance it might snow. The chipettes sat in their room on the floor in a circle trying to do their music homework. It was a group project and they had to write a song.

"Brittany no we are not making it a pop song!" Eleanor exclaimed. At this point I would like to mention, Dave had made the girls some winter clothes so that they could stay warm. Eleanor was wearing her usual green skirt, and white with green striped top, she wore a pair of white tights as well with her usual green pumps but now she was also wearing a cardigan with gold buttons to hold the front together.

"Why not Eleanor? It makes me sound great!" The pink glad chipette replied. She was wearing her usual pink dress, but also a pair of pale tights and a pink cardigan just like Eleanor's. She wore black ankle boots which had a small heel meaning she was now just about the same height as Jeanette.

"Guys, we can compromise…" Jeanette began to speak but was shot two dirty looks from her sisters. Jeanette was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with purple converses. She wore two tops, one was purple and white chequered and button to the top and the other was a long purple cardigan, but unlike her sisters the buttons had fallen off leaving it to freely fall by her sides. Her hair was in its usual messy bun tied up with her trade mark ribbon, some hair fell down covering her small petit ears, keeping them warm.

"Okay then Eleanor what's your idea of a song?" Brittany barked.

"I don't know just not pop one, what about Jeanette and I for a change, just because you've got a loud voice doesn't mean you shine above us, come on look at Jeanette she-"

"She's gone."

"Gone?" A voice came from the hallway.

"It's rude to listen into other peoples conversations Alvin"

"Ah Britt!" Alvin said walking through the door followed by Theodore each took a seat beside their counterpart. "I just couldn't help myself but I came to ask if you two lovely ladies would like to join me and Theodore down at the bowling alley?"

"Yeah" Theodore chirped. "We asked Simon but he didn't seem satisfied and just carried on doing what ever it is he does."

"Okay but what about Jeanette?" Eleanor added.

"Maybe give her some space for a bit Ellie? I'll talk to her." At this point they all turned with fright to see Simon in the door way. He glasses were all misted up with purple coloured soot and his hair was full of it too.

"Ohh! Mama! What happened to you bro?" Alvin shrilled at the way his brother looked.

"Alvin just go." Was the response he left Alvin with as he walked into the bathroom to clear up.

Alvin, Brittany, Eleanor and Theodore walked down stairs to be greeted with a large cloud of purple gas. It smelt slightly of lavender but Alvin was annoyed with his brother and as the rest of them had stopped to find out what was wrong Alvin grabbed Brittany by the hand and pulled her out of the door.

Simon walked to the bathroom and washed off most of the purple soot that covered his face. It was Saturday, two days away from fireworks night. The chipmunks were spending this holiday in England as they had agreed to do a concert there so Dave had wanted them to have the 'full English experience' so Simon planned to create the most spectacular firework to go with their show except he was having a little trouble with the mixture and it kept going off too early.

After that was done he walked back down to his lab. He was lab was situated in the basement. Only he was allowed down their but often he let Jeanette come down with him to work on a science project together, that was the main reason he had persuaded Dave to make it for him in the first place. So as he walked down the steps to his lab, he was slightly surprised to see a familiar bespectacled friend already there, perhaps waiting for him? But she was looking round with a dumb found expression her face.

"Jeanette, you know you're not supposed to be here…"

"I know Simon, I'm sorry I came looking for you but you weren't here, I'll go!" She quickly ran off to go up the stairs but Simon caught her by the wrist without hesitation spun her round so she faced him.

"You're not supposed to be here… without you're lab coat or goggles on." He said placing these items on her. "They look like a good size on you, I bought them for you as well, and you come here often."

"Wow thanks Si!" She gave him a quick squeeze with her paw and then turned to the lab bench. "So what are you working on?" Science always got her mind off things but Simon knew exactly what she was getting at.

This time he took hold of her and spun her round so that her back was against the wall and he was pinning her there.

"How about you tell me what's wrong and I'll tell you what I'm doing?"

"Oh" She laughed nervously. "You got me there; I guess I was just frustrated about Ellie and Britt arguing again. I mean I get Ellie's point about how Britt doesn't let us sing much anymore but then I agree with Britt as I don't really want to be centre of attention. I guess you think it's a bit trivial and silly thing for me to get upset over."

"Not at all Jeanette. You just don't want you're sister to fight because you love them. That's something that can't be helped. And just because Brittany has the powerful voice doesn't mean you don't get to sing. I've heard you sing, whilst you've had your headphones on and sometimes you are just as strong you just have to come out you're shell a little that's all."

"Thanks Simon, you always know how to make me feel better." He spun her back round satisfied with his work, and faced her to his lab table.

"I know something that does need help though."

"What?"

"Me, I can't get this right!"

"The great Simon Seville, super intelligent asking for help. I'm blessed truly."

"Oh ha ha, you've had you're fun now lets get to work!"

The two started to get to work as Jeanette pointed out which parts he had gone wrong with; she passed many different substances until they finally cracked it. By this time the others were all home and patiently or in Alvin's case impatiently waited for them upstairs.

* * *

Finally it was Monday 5th of November. Fireworks night. The 6 chipmunks and Dave were all sat in their back garden, waiting for the show to begin. It was chilly and the rain began to fall slightly. Typical British weather. It had been a long flight that Sunday and they arrived late in the evening by the time they had finished unpacking and eating in Eleanor's and Theodore's case all fell asleep immediately, anticipating the next. Their concert wasn't until Tuesday evening so they were all buzzing with excitement.

Just then a light shot through the sky and exploded with a loud bang and a shower of colours.

"Ah!" Jeanette screamed.

"Oh Jeanette, don't be silly it not that bad." Brittany stated.

"Why is she scared?" Alvin asked.

"When we were younger a firework exploded near our tree, knocking it down. She's been frightened of the noise ever since." Eleanor said squeezing her hand.

Then Jeanette felt another hand placing what seemed like a coat around her. Simon.

"Thanks but-"

"You looked cold" he interrupted and without thinking he pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her. "This will keep both of us warm." He stated matter-of-factly.

Jeanette didn't object as she felt the heat radiating off of him. And so she snuggled deeper into his side. Her heart was racing. '_Was it Simon? No probably just the adrenalin of the fireworks.' _She though to herself as she comfortably watched the firework display in the warmth of Simon's arms.

It came towards the finale and her and Simon's firework was about to be let off. They saw as the man lighted the end of the firework and watched as the flame travelled up the piece of chord and inside the rocket. They held their breath for a few brief seconds as nothing happened. But it soon shot off into the sky, making a loud screeching sound. Until it reached its climax where it exploded with a shower of red, pink, green, blue and purple and what appeared to them were 6 very familiar faces in their trade mark colours. They all gasped and turnt their attention towards Simon and Jeanette.

"Wow bro how did you do that?"

"Well it was all to do with science, once you connect the-"

"No!" They all shouted at once towards Simon. They didn't need to have some geeky science lecture. But as soon as they shouted they all began laughing. Simon placed a finger under Jeanette's chin so that he could see her face.

"Maybe if I go into detail they'll leave me alone more often?" He chuckled also earning him a timid giggle from Jeanette who shoved him playfully in the side.

* * *

**So that was my little one-shot for fireworks night we're having in England. I forgot half way through the chipmunks are American so I came up with the whole concert excuse. So this is story 2 in the TCAS and story 1 is a Halloween special so don't hesitate to read, also I'm currently writing number 3 in the series, I decided to take a different approach to it but before you wonder it's about the change and realization in the relationships between counterparts so please read and review until next time SimonetteAnce out! **


End file.
